Watching the Clouds Go By
by Draco Blade
Summary: BBRae ONESHOT. When Raven sees BB watching the clouds go by, she decides to sit with him. And the two bond over subjects they never even thought about before. Family, living life to its fullest...and love. Tons of fluff, some character history. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. Or clouds.

**A/N: **Not much to say. I came up with this story a while ago, but just now decided to actually post it. BB and Rae bond over a common day activity. Man, those two have WAY too much free time.

Also: this story is dedicated to ALL the BB/Rae supporters out there. There's a lot of anti-BB/Rae going around, and I intend to fix that. Keep the faith 'shippers! We shall prevail!

**CLOUDS**

Raven opened the door to the rooftop of Titans' Tower. It was just after lunch, and she needed to meditate. Seeing as Cyborg was in the living room, she couldn't do it there. And her own room was just too dark in the middle of the day. It was a nice day, and Raven intended to use the weather to her advantage.

As she opened the door, however, she saw the roof was already occupied. The green changeling known as BeastBoy was laying on his back, hands behind his head. He was staring up at the sky and smiling happily. His tall, pointy ears twitched as she opened the door.

"Sorry," she said, preparing to go back downstairs.

"No, wait!" he cried, looking up. He sat up completely and looked over at her. In the sunlight, his green eyes seemed to glitter. A small fang poked out of his mouth as he smiled at her. "You can stay up here. Got room for one more."

"Um...okay," Raven said, closing the door as she walked onto the rooftop. Her blueish-purple cape blew back as a gentle breeze whipped past. Her hood fell off because of the wind, revealing her short purple hair. She struggled to put the hood back on.

"You know you can just leave it off," Beastboy pointed out. "I like it when I can see your face."

"Whatever," Raven said, dropping the hood. She walked over and sat down next to Beastboy. "So, what are you doing up here?"

"Just watching the clouds," BB said, laying back down. "Its rarely this nice out anymore, and when it is I like to watch the clouds. Its relaxing." He laughed. "I guess you could say its my way of meditating!"

"I guess," Raven said, looking over at him. His emerald eyes, which were usually darting all around the place, were now focused on the clouds above them. Raven felt herself lie down next to him as she looked up as well.

BB looked over at her surprise. "I thought you came up here to meditate?" he said.

"I did," she responded, turning to look at him with her own amethyst colored eyes. "But I can wait. We haven't talked in a while."

"That's true," BB said, smiling again.

"How long have you been at this?" Raven asked.

"Since lunch, why?"

"Not like that," Raven said, shaking her head. "How long have you watched clouds. I've heard of people doing it before, but I've never really taken the time to do it myself. Is it like a hobby?"

"Not really," BB laughed. "To most people, it's just like watching a boring TV show. Most people only take the time to watch clouds about a dozen times in their lives, maybe a few more. But I've done it ever since I can remember. It guess it's like a hobby to _me_."

"Oh," Raven said, turning to look back up at the gathering clouds. The sky was a very beautiful blue, Raven's favorite color. Various clouds passed by, in all shapes and sizes. Next to her, Beastboy sighed.

"We really are lucky to have such a good place to see them," BeastBoy said. "I haven't seen such beautiful clouds since I was in Africa."

"When were you in Africa?" Raven asked, looking at him, clouds forgotten. BB turned to face her.

"Don't you know?" She shook her head. "Huh. I thought Robin had told you ages ago. I was born in Africa."

"But...you're white."

"Born _in_ Africa, not _of_ Africa," BB said, laughing. "Both my parents were white. They worked as researchers, and my mother gave birth to me while they were in Africa, studying animals. I lived the first eight or nine years of my life in Africa, traveling around the continent. I never had many friends that way, so I had lost of free time. And I used to watch the clouds a lot. They have great clouds in Africa."

"Funny," Raven said, smiling slightly. "Mento and Elasti-girl don't strike me as researchers."

BB turned to her, frowning. "They aren't researchers."

"But I thought Mento and Elasti-girl were your parents?" Raven said, confused. BB shook his head.

"A lot of people make that mistake," he said, turning back to the clouds. "Steve and Rita are my adoptive parents, not my real ones. My real parents died in Africa, six years ago."

"Oh," Raven said, turning away. "I'm...sorry."

"Forget about it," BB said, smiling. "I accepted it a long time ago. It still hurts sometimes, but not so much anymore. Their in a better place now."

"I wish I could feel what it was like to actually have parents," Raven said without thinking. "You have _two_ sets of parents, even if one set is gone. I've never had a true family."

"I thought Arella–"

"Arella was never allowed to see me," Raven said. "Azarathian law forbade anyone from getting near me. I only saw my mother twice a year. And everyone else had to stay away from me. They were forbidden to show concern or love towards me. I never had a family."

"You have one here," BB said, turning to her. "You have a family here that loves you, Raven. The Titans are your family. As they are mine."

Raven looked over at the green teen. She gave him the smallest of all smiles as he looked on. "You can get really profound sometimes, you know that?"

"At least I didn't have a funny hat this time," BB said, laughing.

"But you're right," Raven said. "I guess you guys are my family."

"And we always will be," BB said, smiling. He turned to look back up at the clouds. "What does that cloud look like to you, Raven?"

"Um..." Raven stopped at the sudden change of subject. She squinted, trying to see what he was looking at. "It looks like...a cloud."

"I mean, what _else_ does it look like?" BB said.

"I still don't see anything."

"You have to take the time and relax," BB said, looking over at her. "You remember what I said about how people rarely take the time to watch clouds? You just have to slow down, relax." He sighed. "People don't stop and watch the clouds anymore. Everyone is too busy rushing around, trying not to be late for something or another. They don't take the time to slow down, and actually enjoy what they're doing. You don't live life to the fullest by doing lots of things. You live life to the fullest by taking pride and joy in what you're doing _now_. That way, you're never bored. And nothing is wasted."

"Wow," Raven said, looking over at him again. "I should come up here more often. You're getting philosophical. That's not like the Beastboy I know."

"That's cuz no one else takes the time to see the real me," BB said, smiling as he looked over at her. "See what I mean?"

Raven smiled back. "Actually," she said, smiling, "I think I do."

"Good," BB said. His fang poked out as he smiled again. He pointed up at the sky. "Now then Raven, what do you think that cloud looks like?"

"I think..." Raven said, turning to smile at him again. "I think it looks like whatever our imagination wants it to be."

"Exactly," BB said, smiling. "So, what does it look like to you?"

"A heart," she said, turning to him. "A heart for the one that taught me about having a family. And just how important that family really is."

"Anytime, Rae," BB said, taking her hand they looked up at the sky, hands still interlocked. "Anytime."

**A/N: **It's short, I know. But I just had to post this. Family, living life to the fullest...this things gets pretty deep, huh? Well, hope you enjoyed it. Fluffy, just the way I like it!

REVIEW! Can I possibly stress that enough?


End file.
